


All the Young Dudes: Рождественский Сборник

by dnimreven



Series: All the Young Dudes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Этот сборник драбблов с точек зрения нескольких различных персонажей - подарок от автора "невероятно прекрасным и преданным" читателям основной работы.События происходят между Главами 123 и 124 основной работы All the Young Dudes.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the Young Dudes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089758
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Вратарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes: Christmas Compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133676) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



_ My perfect cousin _

_ What I like to do he doesn’t _

_ He’s his family’s pride and joy, _

_ His mother’s little golden boy _

_ Мой идеальный кузен. _

_ То, что нравится мне, не нравится ему. _

_ Он гордость и счастье своей семьи. _

_ Он маленький золотой мальчик своей мамы. _

Джеймс пронёсся над головой, его красная мантия развевалась за спиной, метла прямая как стрела – прямо как с постера по квиддичу. От этого Питера накрыло привычной волной восторга, смешанной с тошнотворным уколом зависти. Это был седьмой год, и раз уж он к этому времени не попал в команду, то наверняка уже никогда и не попадёт. Он пытался пройти отбор почти каждый год – не считая года, когда Сириус пошёл пробоваться на загонщика, в это лучше было вообще не лезть, шуток в свой адрес ему и без того хватало.

Он содрогнулся под плащом. Осталось лишь два дня до рождественских каникул. Одна его часть не могла их дождаться – никаких уроков целых две недели. Подарки. Индейка. Мясные пирожки миссис Поттер. Но с другой стороны, он ещё даже не знал наверняка,  _ поедут  _ ли они вообще домой; полнолуние выпадало на рождественскую ночь, и по какой-то причине никто не хотел это обсуждать.

Римус никогда не говорил о полнолуниях, вообще, что казалось Питеру таким странным, но Римус  _ всегда  _ был странным. Джеймс обычно был самым практичным из них, но в последнее время всё свободное время он проводил с Лили, так что  _ он  _ точно не скажет им, что делать. Сириус был Сириусом, и с ним никогда нельзя было поговорить  _ ни о чём,  _ что связано с Лунатиком, если тебе не хотелось, чтобы тебе откусили голову. Хотя, вероятно, проблема просто была в Питере; он всегда говорил что-то не так.

Теперь Джеймс перехватил квоффл, дунул в свисток и передал его другому охотнику; Эмилии Эрикссон. Она поймала его и запустила в сторону обручей ворот, но промахнулась. Питер раздосадованно цокнул языком. Она  _ всегда  _ промахивалась. На прошлой игре она вообще уронила чёртов мяч – который спас Джеймс, ведь он нырнул под неё и ловко поймал квоффл, прежде чем Когтевранец смог захватить его. Если бы главным был Питер, он бы выгнал ее из команды.

Джеймс был убеждён, что Эмилия станет лучше, и отказывался слушать советы Питера. Что было довольно справедливо. Не то чтобы Питер сам играл лучше.

Проблема была в том, что единственная позиция, в которой Питер когда-либо был хоть сколько-нибудь хорош – это позиция вратаря, где нужно было отвечать за  _ сохранность  _ колец. Всё их детство он играл исключительно эту роль, когда каждый день они проводили лишь с Джеймсом вдвоём. Он с горечью скучал по тем временам; тогда Джеймс был полностью в его распоряжении. Питер боготворил Джеймса, сколько себя помнил. Но время, которое ты вкладываешь, ничего особо не значит – он это знал. Как и позиция вратаря. Питер был хорош, но не достаточно хорош. Джеймс очень тактично и по-доброму относился к этой теме, но Джеймс всегда был добрым и тактичным.

Недостаточно хорош. Довольно нередкая критика в его сторону и, опять же, справедливая, как считал Питер. Он слышал это от своей мамы с самого раннего возраста – и от отца тоже (который ушёл практически сразу же, как Питеру исполнилось шесть, и с тех пор лишь изредка навещал визиты в жизнь своего сына). Он был либо недостаточно тихим, либо слишком тихим; слишком медленным или слишком неуклюжим. Недостаточно много читал. Недостаточно много тренировался. Самым большим стыдом Питера было то, что он не проявлял совершенно никаких признаков магии практически до одиннадцати лет, в то время как Джеймс (‘мальчик Поттеров’, как его называли в доме Петтигрю) мог с помощью левитации передвигать по дому различные предметы с двух лет. 

В Хогвартсе ситуация обстояла почти что так же – Питер редко выделялся на уроках, не считая Астрономии, которая ему легко запоминалась. И всё же в школе было меньше давления, чем дома; когда твои лучшие друзья являются тремя самыми одарёнными волшебниками во всём году, никто особо и не замечает, что ты не успеваешь. А если ты ещё и чистокровный, то даже лучше – особенно в их время. Но всё равно. Питер знал, что если кто-нибудь заморочится присмотреться к нему поближе, то всё станет ясно. Он не был достаточно хорош.

Деззи это увидела.

Питер закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы отвлечься. Он часто так делал, особенно когда Дездемона Льюис всплывала у него на уме. Она была полнейшей аномалией в его жизни; исключением, которое подтверждает правило. Необычайно красивой, умной (из чёртового Когтеврана!), доброй, смешной. И заинтересованной в нём; скучном, посредственном, пухлом маленьком Питере Петтигрю. Он скучал по ней каждый день. Он думал, что, может, он был влюблён в неё. Но в конце концов это оказалось невозможным. Даже если бы она не бросила его, она всё равно была полукровкой. Мама бы этого не потерпела.

Но он ощущал ее отсутствие. Раньше он никак не мог называть это чувство, но теперь он знал, что это было одиночество. Оно сидело в нём долгое время, может быть, всегда. Питер помнил первые уколы этого чувства, когда Филомена уехала в школу, а потом уехала навсегда. Он помнил это чувство в тот момент, когда Джеймс и Сириус пожали друг другу руки в самый первый раз.

Это имело меньше значения, когда Деззи была рядом. Питер часто задумывался, может, это были его лучшие годы – кто бы мог подумать, что он станет первым из мародёров, у кого появится девушка? Он первый с кем-то пососался, его первого поймали за обжиманиями в кладовой. Даже Макгонагалл была в шоке, когда назначала им первую отработку за ‘непристойное поведение в коридорах’.

Разумеется, у него был шахматных кружок. Ещё на втором году он умолял Джеймса пойти с ним, но, конечно, Джеймс был слишком крутым для подобных занятий, и Сириус – который, вообще-то, был раздражающе хорош в шахматах – засмеялся ему в лицо при одной мысли о том, чтобы мародёры занимались чем-то настолько прилежным, как шахматный кружок. (Хотя никто не смеялся над учебной группой Лунатика, как это было понимать?!) В общем, на четвёртом году Деззи убедила его, что ему стоит просто записаться, раз уж ему так нравятся шахматы. Так что так он и поступил. 

Как оказалось, Питер мог быть самым некрутым мародёром, но он был самым крутым участником хогвартского шахматного кружка. Они были ничего так – не такие, как Джеймс и Сириус, в основном чистокровные, и большинство из них ещё и Слизеринцы. Даже Снейп показывался время от времени, и большую часть времени (хотя Питер никогда бы не осмелился упомянуть об этом перед Джеймсом) они могли отложить в сторону свои различия и провести несколько довольно хороших партий. Ну, до той катастрофы на пятом году – и в этом даже не был виноват Питер, вините Сириуса, если хотите кого-нибудь обвинить. Вините  _ Лунатика. _

Джеймс дунул в свисток, и игроки, которые до сих пор находились в воздухе, начали снижаться на траву. Питер тоже поднялся и начал спускаться по деревянным ступеням на землю. Может, ему удастся урвать пару минут, чтобы обсудить с Джеймсом тактику, пока не объявится Лили. Он бормотал себе под нос, пока шёл к нижним ступеням. Чёртова Лили, она была хуже Сириуса. Джеймс мог бы с тем же успехом полностью пропасть после того, как они начали встречаться.

Что будет, когда они закончат школу? Питеру придётся вернуться домой и жить с мамой, а она ожидает от него, что он пойдёт работать в министерство; его отчим, возможно, сможет устроить его на одну из низших администраторских должностей или что-то типа того. Он не думал, что он будет совсем плох в офисной работе. Некоторые его друзья из шахматного кружка упоминали, что они тоже могут ему помочь. У многих из них есть действительно хорошие связи. Они говорили, что у человека, который настолько хорош в тактике, не будет проблем вписаться.

Ах, а вот и Лили пришла. И Мэри тоже. Питер вздохнул, замерев у трибун. Они его не заметили. Он подумал было трансформироваться и просто с легкостью сбежать. Он мог бы пойти найти Доркас. Она немного его раздражала, но, по крайней мере, иногда он разрешала ему себя полапать.

Или он мог бы пойти поискать Римуса, который сейчас по-любому сидит в библиотеке – ему до сих пор нужно было начать писать эссе по Чарам, но он забыл делать какие-нибудь записи на уроке. Старый добрый Лунатик обычно был довольно любезен в вопросах учёбы, если подкупить его шоколадом.

Лили помахала ему рукой, стоя около раздевалок. Он поднял руку и помахал в ответ. После этого он спрятал руки в карманы, натянул счастливую улыбку и отправился в ее сторону. Он быстро поболтает с ней, попрощается с Джеймсом и потом пойдёт найдёт какое-нибудь другое занятие. Может, кто-нибудь захочет поиграть с ним в шахматы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'My Perfect Cousin' группы The Undertones.
> 
> На английском языке ‘вратарь’ и ‘хранитель’ – это одно и то же слово… Отсылка к тому, что позже Питер станет хранителем тайны для Поттеров, и это решение станет роковым. 
> 
> За всё время ATYD на 500к слов я не испытывала к Питеру такого отвращения, как за эту коротенькую главу.


	2. Львица

_ See me pon the road I hear you call out to me, _

_ True you see mi inna pants and ting, _

_ See mi in a 'alter back _

_ Sey mi gi' you heart attack _

_ Gimme likkle bass, make me wine up me waist _

_ Uptown Top Ranking _

_ Ты видишь, как я иду по дороге, и я слышу, как ты меня окликаешь. _

_ Это правда, ты видишь меня в этих штанах и блестяшках. _

_ Видишь меня в коротком топе, _

_ Говоришь, что от меня у тебя будет сердечный приступ. _

_ Дай мне услышать этот бас, заставь меня затанцевать талией. _

_ Это высший рейтинг верхнего города. _

Мэри скучающе листала старую газету Ведьминого Еженедельника. Она бросила взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке Лили – тренировка по квиддичу почти закончилась, можно спускаться вниз, чтобы встретить Марлин, через минуту.

Она ненавидела быть одна, и она ненавидела оставаться не у дел. Может быть, это последствие детства в маленькой квартире с большой семьёй. Мысль о том, чтобы сидеть дома одной в своей комнате и читать журнал в полной тишине, была просто смешной. Всегда был какой-нибудь брат или сестра, кто прыгал на кровати, долбился в дверь или прятался в шкафу, играя в давно забытые всеми остальными игроками прятки.

А затем бы пришла ее мать, как всегда с ребёнком на ноге, деревянной ложкой в руке, ее волосы были бы убраны в ярко-жёлтый шарф, напоминающий корону.

– И чего это ты тут разлеглась, мадам? Ну-ка встала и помогла мне с ужином!

Сейчас она улыбнулась самой себе, вспоминая это. Мэри всегда начинала скучать по дому с приближением рождества – ей не хватало шума и цвета ее дома. Каким бы шикарным ни был Хогвартс, этот замок просто никогда не ощущался по-настоящему комфортным.

Она лениво соскользнула с кровати и потянулась, затем подошла к зеркалу в полный рост, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Она встала так прямо, как только могла, подняла подбородок и вытянула ноги, затем повернулась одним боком, затем другим, выгибаясь, чтобы проверить, что юбка нормально сидит на бёдрах, и что грудь не выпирает  _ слишком  _ очевидно.

Она улыбнулась. Она выглядела хорошо. На ней была ее любимая коричневая замшевая мини-юбка (у Лили упала челюсть, когда она ее увидела; ‘Но как ты будешь в ней сидеть?!’), горчично-жёлтая водолазка с высоким воротником и аккуратная маленькая коричневая жилетка, расшитая узором пейсли, которую она купила на рынке в Саутхолле в прошлом году. Мэри нравилось выделяться из остальных – она знала, что у неё не всегда будет такая фигура; так почему бы не покрасоваться?

Макгонагалл просто свихнётся, если увидит ее, но сегодня был день без формы, так что эта старая ведьма не сможет назначить ей отработку, лишь только бросит на неё неодобрительный взгляд, а к ним Мэри привыкла; она получала такие от старых белых леди всю свою жизнь. Дальше она подошла к своему шкафу и покопалась в верхнем ящике в поисках подходящей помады.

Красная. Красный – это цвет Гриффиндора; так что ее лук будет больше похож на гордость факультета. По крайней мере, это заставит Марлин улыбнуться – даже если Марлс не понимала ее преданности моде, она хотя бы могла оценить ее усилия. Макгонагалл любила Марлин, разумеется, за то, что она не выглядела слишком по-девчачьи, а ещё она играла в квиддич.  _ Мэри  _ же любила Марлин за то, что в первую ночь в Хогвартсе – когда Мэри думала, что она умрёт от горя, потому что скучала по своей семье – Марлин показала такую смешную пародию на строгие взгляды Макгонагалл и ее шотландский акцент, что Мэри не могла дышать от смеха.

Марлин всегда знала, как сделать так, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше; однажды она станет по-настоящему хорошим целителем. Мэри ещё не знала, чем она хочет заниматься после школы. Они всегда говорили, что они будут жить в крутой квартире в Лондоне и устраивать вечеринки каждые выходные – хотя теперь Лили встречалась с Поттером, так что, наверное, остались только Марлин и Мэри. Может, ещё Римус – у Мэри было ощущение, что он был таким же бесцельным, как и она, в плане карьеры.

Проблема была в том – и Мэри никому бы в этом не призналась – что она просто  _ не хотела  _ магическую работу. Она просто не видела, что в этом может быть для неё. Никто из ее семьи не мог использовать наты, сикли или какие-то другие дурацкие волшебные деньги, так что в чём был смысл? Но, естественно, у неё не было никакого маггловского образования, так что это в любом случае был тупик. Ее двоюродная сестра прошла курсы машинистки прошлым летом, и теперь мама постоянно капала Мэри на мозг, чтобы она тоже их прошла после Хогвартса. Она часто фантазировала о модной работе в каком-нибудь журнале или в звукозаписывающей компании, где она бы накладывала на печатную машинку чары, чтобы та работала без неё, и проводила всё время, флиртуя с мужчинами-моделями и поп-звёздами.

Она докрасила губы, затем облизала указательный палец и разгладила брови, прежде чем поправить юбку ещё раз и выйти из комнаты. Она пробегала по двум ступенькам за раз даже в остроконечных сапогах на высоком каблуке – Лили часто дразнила ее, что ее патронус наверняка окажется газелью. Ну, до тех пор, пока в конце прошлого года на ЗоТИ Мэри наконец не получила свой патронус – львицу.

– Здарова, Мэри! – Коннор Фитзпатрик, очень веснушчатый рыжий шестигодка, подбежал к ней. Мэри попыталась не закатить глаза, хотя это было трудно. Он уже несколько недель вот так вот поджидал ее, и это уже становилось просто смешно.

– Здравствуй, Коннор, – улыбнулась она, продолжая свой путь. Он последовал за ней.

– Ты потрясно выглядишь!

– Спасибо.

Уф. Иногда Мэри задумывалась, может, она разбаловала себя, когда встречалась с Сириусом Блэком и потом с Романом Ротерхайдом в быстрой последовательности на шестом году. Когда твои первые серьёзные отношения происходят с двумя самыми красивыми парнями во всей школе, проблема заключалась в том, что когда эти отношения заканчивались, ее выбор был немного ограничен. Она не была поверхностным человеком (хотя Марлин обвиняла ее в этом несколько раз), но ее нельзя было легко завоевать – несмотря на парочку очень отвратительных слухов.

Дело в том, что через какое-то время парни становились скучными. Физическая часть отношений всегда была самой лучшей, она никогда не испытывала никаких угрызений совести из-за этого – хорошее время это хорошее время – но проблема заключалась в эмоциональной стороне вопроса. Она никогда не совпадала с ними как надо, на одном уровне. Они всегда были либо слишком отстранёнными, как Сириус, либо слишком прилипчивыми, как Роман – ожидали, что ты будешь угождать им абсолютно всё время.  _ ‘Чего ты хочешь?’  _ вздыхала Марлин.  _ ‘Чтобы они тебя боготворили?’ _

Мэри отвечала  _ ‘Нет, конечно, нет!’  _ Но это было огромной ложью. Почему бы ей не хотеть, чтобы человек, с которым она трахается, боготворил ее?  _ Для чего  _ ещё тогда существовали мужчины?! Марлин этого не понимала, и Мэри научилась принимать это.

– Чем будешь заниматься позже? – спросил Коннор.

– О, сегодня я очень занята. До самого рождества, вообще-то, – она покачала головой, принимаясь идти быстрее.

Теперь они вышли из прохода за портретом и с приличной скоростью двигались по каменным коридорам в сторону ближайшего выхода на улицу. Он волочился за ней как маленький Джек Рассел, и она начинала терять терпение. Даже если бы Коннор был в десять раз красивее, он был шестигодкой, а у Мэри были стандарты.

– Может, тогда в следующем году? – он не отставал от неё. Идиотские высокие каблуки.

– Эм… слушай, я так не думаю. Прости, Коннор.

– Ой, да ладно, не будь такой злюкой, ты встречалась с Эриком Литом, он говорил нам!

Это ее разозлило. Теперь они дошли до лестницы, и – просто ее удача – она решила начать двигаться прямо в ту секунду, как они были на половине пути, что означало, что им пришлось встать и подождать, пока она не решит, где остановиться. Мэри с негодованием сложила руки на груди и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

– Да всё ты знаешь, он  _ рассказал  _ нам. Вы с ним, на задней улице Кабаньей Башки,  _ он  _ говорит, что ты дала ему засунуть его…

Мэри освободила руку, теперь уже разъярённая, и вцепилась в идиотский веснушчатый подбородок Коннора.

– Послушай меня, ты, мелкий кретин! Эрик Лит лживый кусок дерьма. Я  _ два раза  _ ходила с ним выпить, и он забыл взять с собой деньги оба раза –  _ и, между прочим,  _ он до сих мне должен за это.  _ Это _ он тебе рассказал? – Коннор покачал головой и сделал резкий шаг назад, чуть не запинаясь на мраморных ступенях, потому что она надвигалась на него, всё ближе и ближе.  _ Я грёбаная львица, ты, маленький извращенец.  _ – Я бы не подпустила Эрика Лита к себе и на пушечный выстрел, что уж говорить про его загребущие маленькие ручонки. Я пошла с ним на свидание, только потому что мне стало его жалко – он жалок, и ты тоже жалок, так что потеряйся.

Лестница соединилась с площадкой с шершавым кликом прямо в этот момент, и Коннор попятился назад, чтобы вернуться обратно в башню. Осмелев на расстоянии и с искажённым от стыда лицом, он фыркнул на неё снизу вверх.

– Грязная мелкая шлюха! Как будто ты мне нравишься! Я к тебе подошёл, только потому что все говорят, что ты давалка.

– Говори, что хочешь, – цокнула она на него, убрала свою палочку и спустилась вниз по лестнице, ее щёки горели, в горле встал ком. Она держала голову высоко поднятой. Никогда не позволяй им увидеть, каково это. Никогда не позволяй им узнать, что это сработало. – Беги-беги, малыш!

– Грязнокровка! – огрызнулся он сверху лестницы, прежде чем развернуться и поспешно свалить.

На этом слове дыхание перехватило у неё в груди. Она взялась за перила и крепко сжала губы. Ёбаные волшебники.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале – 'Uptown Top Ranking' Althea & Donna.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: Мэри – просто бомба!


	3. Сестра

_ (Would you believe in a love at first sight?) _

_ Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. _

_ (What do you see when you turn out the light?) _

_ I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. _

_ Oh I get by with a little help from my friends _

_ (Поверишь ли ты в любовь с первого взгляда?) _

_ Да, это происходит всё время. _

_ (Что ты видишь, когда выключаешь свет?) _

_ Я не могу тебе рассказать, но я знаю, что это принадлежит мне. _

_ О, я справляюсь с небольшой помощью от своих друзей. _

_ Дорогая Лили, _

_ Мама с папой сказали, что в последнем письме ты спрашивала, можно ли тебе привезти своего ‘молодого человека’ домой на рождество в этом году. Я хотела написать тебе и сказать, что мне кажется, это невероятно эгоистично с твоей стороны. Ты знаешь, что это моё первое нормальное рождество с Верноном, и ты знаешь, как сильно я хотела как следует познакомить его с семьёй. _

_ Я привыкла к твоим попыткам перетянуть одеяло на себя при любом удобном случае, и вот уже семь лет я веду себя невероятно милостиво по отношению к тебе, но это было самой последней каплей. Я не могу поверить, что ты поступила так необдуманно и пригласила какого-то однодневного любовничка, когда мы с Верноном встречаемся уже два года. Ты знаешь, что он для меня значит, и ты знаешь, как он относится к некрасивым поступкам. _

_ Если ты посмеешь испортить моё рождество, я НИКОГДА больше не заговорю с тобой СНОВА. _

_ Твоя сестра, _

_ Петуния Энн Эванс _

Лили попыталась сдержать слёзы, заканчивая читать письмо. Она была так рада, когда конверт упал на стол этим утром, узнав почерк Петунии. И она была достаточно сентиментальной, чтобы сохранить его, оставить его на потом, чтобы прочитать его одной.

И теперь она сидела здесь, на своём любимом месте у окна в общей комнате Гриффиндора, ее руки дрожали, и она едва ли сдерживала слёзы. Она свернула письмо и убрала его в карман, с яростью покачала головой и посмотрела в окно, делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы ком в горле наконец исчез.

_ Эта тупая корова не стоит того, чтобы из-за неё реветь!  _ Слова Северуса – Лили всегда слышала их, когда Петуния делала ей больно. Даже после всего, что Сев сделал, они всё равно ее успокаивали.  _ Ты стоишь десяти таких, как она! _

О Севе лучше тоже не думать слишком долго, иначе она никогда не перестанет реветь.

Она высморкалась в свой карманный платок и подняла взгляд. Мэри однажды сказала ей, что если собираешься плакать, лучше поднять глаза. ‘Не стоит портить тушь’ улыбнулась она тогда. Лили тоже улыбнулась, подумав об этом, и почувствовала себя лучше.

Уф, ну, что ж, тогда решено. Джеймс точно не сможет приехать на рождество. Она очень хотела, чтобы он был с ней. Всё больше и больше Лили чувствовала себя незнакомкой, когда возвращалась домой. Теперь у неё практически не осталось друзей в Коукворте; они все ходили в школу Петунии, местную грамматическую, и сдавали маггловские экзамены, потом, может, поступят в колледж. Некоторые из них даже работали, у кого-то были постоянные партнёры на грани помолвки. Лили никому из них не могла рассказать о своих планах или вообще хоть что-нибудь о Хогвартсе, который они все считали лишь частной школой для богатеньких по типу колледжа Челтнем Лейдиз. Она знала, что они все считали ее немного мажоркой теперь, и она подозревала, что это может быть как-то связано с Петунией.

Конечно, не было даже никаких раздумий, чтобы Лили отправилась к  _ Поттерам  _ на рождество, как бы сильно она ни хотела. Рождество в семье Эванс было безумно важным событием для ее родителей, особенно для ее папы, который всегда был так счастлив, когда Лили возвращалась домой после школьного семестра.

Ей просто придётся объяснить всё Джеймсу – к счастью, она знала, что он поймёт. Это было таким открытием, возможно, даже самым неожиданным для неё – то, каким Джеймс мог быть понимающим и заботливым. То, как он заботился о Римусе, вполне это для неё доказало.

Вообще-то, наверное, уже пора было идти встречать Джеймса; его тренировка закончится через пару минут. Она быстро провела пальцами под глазами на всякий случай и бросила взгляд на своё призрачное отражение в оконном стекле, чтобы проверить лицо. Лили вспыхнула от своего собственного девчачьего поведения. Раньше ей всегда было плевать на то, как она выглядит.

Она вышла в коридор за портретом и направилось вниз на улицу. Он будет в хорошем настроении сразу после тренировки, даже если она прошла плохо. Более восприимчив к плохим новостям. В своей голове Лили отрепетировала то, что она собиралась сказать – лучше не упоминать письмо Петунии, лучше выставить это ее собственной идеей. Она не хотела, чтобы Джеймс узнал, как ее сестра относится к магии, к волшебникам, да и вообще ко всему этому. Было уже достаточно плохо, что он был чистокровным, и ей приходилось объяснять ему каждую маггловскую мелочь.

Это было несправедливо, наругала она себя. По крайней мере, Джеймсу было не всё равно, раз он спрашивал – по крайней мере, ему было искренне интересно. Она вспомнила выражение отвращения на лице Снейпа, когда она говорила что-либо, напоминающее о ее статусе магглорождённой. И это при том, что  _ он  _ полукровка.

– Прости! – Коннор Фитзпатрик, парень помладше из Гриффиндора, пробежал мимо неё, сильно ударив ее плечом.

– Эй! – крикнула Лили ему вслед, но он продолжил нестись дальше в сторону общей комнаты. Она сделала мысленную пометку. Вот обязательно мальчикам быть такими грубиянами?

Она быстро поправила своё платье. Это был красивый тёмно-синий сарафан поверх кремового джемпера с высоким воротником. Он был чуть короче, чем ей бы хотелось, но она надела хорошие плотные колготки, и Мэри постоянно говорила ей, что ее ноги были ее лучшей чертой. Поттер с этим согласился, и она долбанула его за это, хотя после этого в тайне она всё время думала о его словах.

Она медленно спустилась по лестнице, подмечая запах сосны, апельсинов и гвоздики. Рождество в Хогвартсе было потрясающим, и только подумать о том, что оно станет ее последним! Она вспомнила самый первый день здесь, как она плыла по озеру в маленькой лодочке с Северусом, как она сидела в большом зале и просто пялилась на всё вокруг. Магия никогда не переставала поражать ее. Если бы она могла, она бы никогда не уехала.

В этом году Лили несколько раз говорила с Макгонагалл о том, что требуется для того, чтобы стать учителем в Хогвартсе. Макгонагалл была добра, но предложила ей сперва попробовать себя в какой-нибудь другой профессии вне школы. Получить немного ‘жизненного опыта’. Это было довольно справедливо, по мнению Лили. Она очень мало на самом деле знала о волшебном мире. Кроме того, единственным предметом, в котором Лили была достаточно хороша, чтобы преподавать, было Зельеварение, и Слизнорт, похоже, не собирался уходить на пенсию в ближайшее время. Возможно, что-нибудь в фармацевтике. Ее добрый профессор Зельеварения сказал ей, что у него есть несколько контактов в этой области, если ей это будет интересно.

Она сделала мысленную заметку поговорить как-нибудь об этом с Джеймсом. Она ценила его мнение в подобных вещах – и, в конце концов, его дедушка был знаменитым зельеварщиком.

– О, здарова, Лили! – Мэри вышла из туалета для девочек около большого входа. Она выглядела как модель прямо с обложки журнала Jackie. Мэри любила дни без школьной формы.

– Привет! – улыбнулась Лили. – Видимо, пропустила, как ты выходила из башни. Пошла встречать Марлин? 

– Ага, подумала, почему бы и нет. Пошла встречать Поттера?

– Ага.

Они пошли дальше вместе, рука к руке, прижимаясь поближе друг другу, когда вышли на холодный зимний воздух. Мэри пахла очень по-взрослому, это были духи, которые какой-то парень подарил ей на прошлый день Святого Валентина. Хотелось бы Лили, чтобы у неё было столько уверенности в себе.

– Как Поттер? Вы уже дошли до конца? С полной обнажёнкой и всё такое? 

– О боже, Мэри…

– Что?! – она кокетливо засмеялась. – Мне просто интересно. Я сама никогда не была с Джеймсом. Мы даже не сосались. 

– Я рада, – закатила глаза Лили.

– Два из четырёх это неплохо. Мне никогда не нравился Питер, бедный пацан.

– Мм, я до сих пор не совсем верю тебе насчёт Римуса…

– Спроси его, – уверенно пожала она плечами. – Чем вы двое будете заниматься дальше? Обжиматься на своём обычном месте на удобном диване?

– Мне нужно сказать ему, что он не сможет поехать со мной домой на рождество, – Лили нахмурилась и закусила губу. К этому времени они дошли до поля, где игроки, судя по всему, как раз уже приземлялись. Они помахали Питеру, который сидел на трибунах. – Туни не согласилась – ее парень будет на празднике, так что, наверное, это несправедливо…

– Уф, к чёрту Петунию, – цокнула Мэри. – Этот ее толстокожий парень, может, и большой, но не занимает так много места. Тебе нужно прийти в нашу квартиру на рождество – пятнадцать человек за одним столом, и это ещё тихий ужин.

– Да, но я не хочу ее расстраивать… – теперь Лили отвлеклась, глядя, как опускается Джеймс. Боже, он был таким чертовски фантастическим на метле. Она почувствовала горячий румянец, поднимающийся под ее джемпером вверх по направлению к щекам. Этой ночью они зашли чуть дальше обычного, и он запустил руку под резинку ее лифчика. Она всё хватала и хватала ртом воздух, и он бормотал ей в губы –  _ о Лили, о, ты такая потрясающая…  _ она практически растаяла в маленькую лужицу.

– В общем, – сказала Мэри, – ты совершенно потеряла голову от этого парня. В любви и на войне все средства хороши, ведь так?

– Мм… – пробормотала Лили, слушая ее вполуха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – 'With a Little Help from my Friends' группа The Beatles.


	4. Сука

_ Some people think little girls should be seen and not heard _

_ But I say... _

_ Oh Bondage! Up yours! _

_ Bind me, tie me _

_ Chain me to the wall _

_ I wanna be a slave to you all _

_ Oh bondage, up yours! _

_ Oh bondage, no more! _

_ Oh bondage, up yours! _

_ Oh bondage, no more! _

_ Некоторые люди думают, что маленьких девочек должно быть видно, но не слышно. _

_ Но я говорю… _

_ О неволя! Да пошла ты! _

_ Свяжи меня, держи меня, _

_ Прикуй меня к стене. _

_ Я хочу быть рабом для вас всех. _

_ О неволя, да пошла ты! _

_ О неволя, больше нет! _

_ О неволя, да пошла ты! _

_ О неволя, больше нет! _

Марлин сделала быстрый круг по полю для квиддича, пока Джеймс натаскивал нового охотника, Эрикссон. Она была ни о чём, но всё же лучшим, что они смогли найти за такое короткое время. Ну, что ж, подумала Марлин про себя, они выигрывали кубок каждый год с тех пор, как она попала в команду, так что будет неудивительно, если они проиграют в этом году.

Она летела так быстро, как только осмеливалась, наслаждаясь ветром на лице, который свистел в ушах, трибунами под собой. Она сжала дубинку в руке и сделала парочку взмахов для практики. Она довольно сильно будет скучать по тому, чтобы бить по чему-нибудь, когда школа закончится.

Она нервничала; это просто тревожная энергия, сказала она себе. Как только Марлин подумала об этом, ее сердце начало долбиться в груди, ее желудок сделал сальто, и ей пришлось замедлиться и опуститься ниже, чтобы не пошатнуться на метле. Фух. Уже давненько она себя так не чувствовала. Она улыбнулась и позволила себе быть счастливой.  _ Почувствовать  _ счастье, раскованно, без стыда и смущения.

Джеймс дунул в свисток, и она быстро опустилась на землю с желанием отправиться в душ. Она видела Лили и Мэри, которые ждали ее – ну, Лили наверняка ждала Джеймса – и она надеялась избежать их ещё на чуть-чуть.

– Как оно, Маккиннон? – крикнула ей Жас из ближайшей раздевалки. – Веселишься там наверху?

Марлин закатила глаза и притворилась, что игнорирует ее. Ей было жарко после тренировки, так что ее лицо и так уже было красным – удобный камуфляж. Она поспешила зайти в душевую кабинку, чтобы занять самую дальнюю, в который было легче всего настраивать температуру воды.

– Ох, ты, сука! – крикнула Жас из соседней кабинки, пока Марлин раздевалась. – Тебя должны были отправить в Слизерин!

– Кто не успел, тот опоздал, Пател! – крикнула Марлин в ответ, улыбаясь самой себе. Она вывернула ручку на свою идеальную температуру – не слишком горячо, но с приятным жаром, достаточным для того, чтобы клубы пара начали подниматься сверху кабинки. Она ступила под струи воды. – Ах! – воскликнула она, чтобы ещё больше побесить Жас. – Прямо как я люблю!

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, и затем, тихо – чтобы только они двое могли услышать:

– Сколько можно дразнить.

Марлин запрокинула голову назад, чтобы намочить волосы, и закусила губу. Пока что это был самый очевидный намёк. Бабочки вернулись внизу ее живота.

Жас вступила в команду по квиддичу только в этом семестре – она была шестигодкой с Гриффиндора, с которой Марлин только пару раз разговаривала до этого. Но с сентября они начали часто видеть друг друга, когда она стала новым загонщиком. Играла она потрясающе, она была атлетичной, с хорошей тактикой, идеальным телосложением, балансом и формой. Сначала Марлин оценила ее навыки. Затем, после того, как сердечная боль этого лета исчерпала себя, Жас стала приятным отвлечением.

С Мэри у них никогда ничего не будет. Марлин уже давно смирилась с этим. Или думала, что смирилась. После неожиданного признания Римуса в ту первую ночь в Корнуолле напряжение стало практически невыносимым для Марлин, и она призналась во всём своей лучшей подруге в потоке слёз и долгожданных поцелуев. Когда она успокоилась, Мэри крепко ее обняла и принялась гладить по волосам как мама, пока ласково ей отказывала.  _ Я не чувствую к тебе того же самого. Я люблю тебя. Но не в таком смысле. _ И после четырёх лет обожания своей жизнерадостной, роскошной, невозможной подруги Марлин восприняла это хуже, чем ожидала.

Она пыталась не срываться на Мэри, которая никогда не давала ей обманчивых намёков, никогда не делала ничего, что не должна была, не нарочно. Но это всё равно было тяжело. Марлин чувствовала себя ужасно; что за кошмарным человеком она была бы, если бы злилась на свою лучшую подругу за то, в чём ни одна из них не была виновата? Что за бессердечной сукой?

Так что когда Жас начала флиртовать с ней в первый раз – да, теперь Марлин была уверена, что это был флирт – она не спешила отвечать взаимностью. Совершить одну кошмарную ошибку дважды будет больше, чем она сможет выдержать. Так что она ждала и вела себя дружелюбно, но не слишком дружелюбно. Каждый раз, когда Жасмин подмигивала ей, Марлин светло улыбалась ей в ответ. Каждый раз, когда она делала застенчивое замечание, Марлин невинно смеялась. Но сейчас она была  _ уверена. _

Бабочки снова взмахнули своими крыльями, и это было  _ приятно.  _ Захватывающе. Начинать что-то новое. После лета она думала, что она никогда не почувствует этого снова – ее шансы казались такими невероятно маленькими. Пока Марлин намыливала волосы, по какой-то причине она подумала о Римусе. В последнее время она несколько раз думала поговорить с ним. Она чувствовала себя виноватой; Римус всегда был таким проблемным парнем, таким храбрым и сильным и в то же время по какой-то причине таким закрытым и подавленным. Разрываемым эмоциями, но, по всей видимости, не в силах выразить ни одну из них. И теперь они все знали, почему, и ей было так его жаль. Она хотела сказать что-нибудь по пути с их уроков целительства, ведь только в это время они теперь были одни. Она ждала пустого коридора, чтобы остановиться, повернуться к нему и очень тихо сказать:

– Я такая же, Римус. Ты не один. 

Совсем скоро это всё совсем перестанет иметь значение; школа закончится, и они начнут свои жизни, все детские проблемы придётся отложить в сторону. Марлин читала газеты. Она знала, что их ждёт, и она знала, что у них больше не будет времени на какие-то эгоистичные переживания.

– Эй, Маккиннон, – тихий звучный голос Жас позвал ее поверх шума бегущей воды. – У меня тут синяк, можешь посмотреть? Я слышала, что ты звёздная ученица Помфри…

– Эм… ладно, я могу посмотреть, сейчас, минуту… – Марлин быстро выключила душ и выжала волосы. У неё херово выходили сушащие чары, так что придётся просто спрятать их под шерстяной шапкой, пока они не высохнут. 

В дверь ее кабинки постучали. Марлин поспешно обмоталась полотенцем и открыла дверь слегка трясущимися руками. Жас тоже была в полотенце, ее длинные тёмные волосы были уложены в бархатную волну на одном плече, ее чёрные глаза блестели как две одинаковые галактики, полные озорства и поддразнивания. Марлин пришлось бороться с порывом снова закусить губу.

– Мм, – ухмыльнулась Жас, заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь. – Как здесь тепло и хорошо.

– А где, эм… где… синяк? – выдохнула Марлин, глядя, как пар оседает на тёплых коричневых плечах Жас и спускается вниз ручейками, в конце впитываясь в тонкое полотенце.

– Какие у тебя планы после этого? – спросила Жас, до сих пор улыбаясь. – Не хочешь прогуляться?

– Э… моя подруга Мэри ждёт меня снаружи…

Жас пожала плечами.

– Ты постоянно ее видишь. Сходи погулять со мной.

– Эм. Да. Ладно, – о вау. Теперь, когда это на самом деле происходило, она понятия не имела, что делать. – А… синяк?

– Ах да, – засмеялась Жас, запрокинула голову и указала пальцем на линию своей челюсти. – Вот здесь…

Марлин наклонилась ближе, чтобы посмотреть, и Жас ловко повернула голову и поймала ее губы в поцелуе. 

Бабочки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – 'Oh Bondage! Up Yours' группы X ray Spec.


	5. Головоломка

_ When the day is done _

_ And the sun goes down _

_ And the moonlight’s shining through _

_ Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven _

_ I’ll come crawling home back to you. _

_ Когда окончен день, _

_ И солнце опускается за горизонт, _

_ И лунный свет сияет, _

_ Тогда, словно грешник пред вратами рая, _

_ Я приползу обратно домой к тебе. _

Он собирался рассказать Джеймсу. Как только он придумает, что сказать.

Блядское всё, как это вышло так легко у Лунатика? Это, должно быть, одна из величайших ироний жизни, что загадочный, необъяснимый,  _ непостижимый  _ Лунатик мог обращаться со своей душой так просто и так играючи. Но именно таким и был Римус. Это была русская рулетка. Как только ты решал, что ты понял достаточно, чтобы ясно его видеть, ещё какая-то часть проявляла себя, и вся общая картина смещалась прямо у тебя перед глазами. Слой на слое, пока ты не осознавал, что ты вообще никогда не знал Римуса по-настоящему. Это и захватывало, и выводило из себя.

Джеймс был полной противоположностью; что ты видел, так и было на самом деле, и Сириус яростно любил его за это. Потому что ты знал, чего ожидать. Он никогда не сбивал тебя с толку и не оставлял никакого места для недопониманий. Они никогда не ругались, ни разу за все семь лет дружбы, и если спросить Сириуса Блэка, то это было ничем другим, как самым настоящим чудом.

Конечно, они ‘серьёзно разговаривали’. Строгий тон Джеймса не обошёл его стороной, и – что было гораздо хуже – даже его разочарование тоже. На ум пришёл пятый год – хотя Сириус всегда старался забыть его в тот же момент, что вспоминал. Суть в том, что Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк практически всегда находились в идеальной гармонии, и их отношения были такими с их первой встречи на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Джеймс был его второй половиной. Его  _ лучшей  _ половиной, если уж на то пошло. Сам факт, что в жизни Сириуса могло происходить хоть что-то, о чём Джеймс не был осведомлён, был бы просто немыслим ещё два года назад.

Но Лунатик просто  _ делал  _ это с ним. Он просто залетал, переворачивал всё с ног на голову и затем испарялся ещё до того, как ты успевал перевести дыхание. Иногда Сириусу казалось, что он провёл эти два года, просто пытаясь понять, где верх, а где низ. Не то чтобы Сириус  _ жаловался,  _ не то чтобы это не было чертовки  _ потрясающе,  _ но он первым мог признать, что он не был хорош в подобных вещах. Нельзя сказать, что у него когда-то был пример.

Римус мог назвать чёткую дату. Для него всё было так очевидно; он знал тот самый момент, когда всё изменилось. Но Сириус не осознавал. Разумеется, должен был быть какой-то определённый момент, определённая секунда, в которую он внезапно всё осознал. Но ничего не выделялось из обычного. Разве он не  _ всегда  _ считал Лунатика немного особенным? Разве он не  _ всегда  _ хотел стать к нему чуть ближе?

Сириус застонал и спрятал лицо в подушке рядом с собой. Да, он точно должен рассказать Джеймсу.

Встречаться с Лунатиком было просто. А рассказывать об этом другим – нет.

Он поднялся с кровати. Решительный шаг. Он достаточно подумал об этом для одного дня. Это начинало становиться слишком запутанным, лучше найти что-нибудь ещё, о чём можно подумать. Сириус из личного опыта знал, что если он проведёт слишком долго в одиночестве, его мозг начнёт перебивать его самого. Будет говорить ему то, чего он не хочет слышать о себе. О том, что другие люди о нём думают. Лучше перебить его и позволить кому-нибудь другому отвлечь себя.

Где вообще Сохатый? На квиддиче. А это значит, что Питер смотрит тренировку. Сириус не мог сидеть рядом с Хвостом на трибунах и смотреть на веселящегося Сохатого, притворяясь, что они оба не сходят с ума от зависти.

Как бы то ни было, если тренировка закончилась, это значит, что Эванс сейчас там, чтобы встретить Джеймса. И Сириус ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы волочиться за этими двумя в надежде на крупицы внимания. Ну, это действительно не оставляло ему выбора, решил Сириус с ухмылкой самому себе. Лунатик. Он подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке Римуса и достал карту мародёров.

Ага, а вот и Сохатый, летает вперёд-назад по овальному полю. Питер на трибунах, Марлин наматывает круги по периметру – наверняка от скуки, бедная девочка, тренировочные упражнения Джеймса могли быть скучными. Эванс и Макдональд, похоже, были вместе, как раз выходили на улицу из замка в этот момент. Он понаблюдал за их маленькими флажками, за медленным движением. Отметки были идеей Римуса, но деликатные маленькие завитки текста принадлежали Сириусу. Создать впечатляющее магическое произведение искусства это всё конечно хорошо, но оформление – это всё. В этом была разница между ними с Римусом – по крайней мере, между их магией. Неприкрытая сила против непринуждённого изящества. 

Регулус был в подземелье. Сириус не мог не проверить. Было просто приятно знать, что тот был там, где и должен быть. Может, если вокруг него были Слизеринцы, то в кои-то веки он не издевался над кем-то другим. Сириус знал, что это было не его дело – что ему необходимо разорвать все связи со своим братом, который сейчас стал лишь очередным пожирателем смерти, лишь очередным врагом. Но это было выше его сил. Иногда, если ему больше нечем было заняться, он шпионил за Регулусом. Как в тот день в Хогсмиде – и тогда это пришлось ему на руку, правда? Он совершенно случайно спас Лунатика и этого бесячего ботаника с шестого года.

Так-так, так  _ где же  _ Лунатик…? Сириус просканировал карту взглядом во всех обычных местах – кабинет Чар (Сириус никак не мог запомнить, в какое время проходили занятия с учебной группой), библиотека, кухня… но нет, его не было ни в одном из этих мест. Сириус попытался не сильно нервничать, поспешно ища глазами своего друга. Его не было ни в одном из его привычных мест, где он скрывался – и зачем бы Римусу скрываться? Неужели что-то случилось, и Сириус не знал об этом? Это всегда было возможно. Неужели он снова ушёл с территории школы, как в тот раз, когда он пошёл на встречу к тому оборотню? О мерлин, против кого этот тупой идиот решил пойти на этот раз?!

А. Нет. Вот он где.  _ Римус Люпин,  _ было написано на флажке, и Сириус не мог не засмеяться над собой. Он был внизу в чёртовой общей комнате. Всего лишь в паре метров от него. Сириус положил карту на место и поправил одежду. Он бросил взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале по пути из комнаты, чтобы спуститься вниз по лестнице.

Может, им удастся урвать час или два наедине до ужина, если никто не поднимется в их комнату. Поиграть в каменные фигурки или во взрывающиеся карты или, может, просто послушать пластинку. Сколько времени прошло с последнего раза, когда у них была возможность расслабиться вместе? Но, конечно, в последнее время Римус, казалось, хотел делать всё на свете, только  _ не  _ расслабляться; он работал, работал, работал.

Сириус дошёл до общей комнаты и огляделся кругом в поисках Римуса. Здесь было практически пусто, лишь небольшая кучка первогодок обменивались карточками от шоколадных лягушек в углу, и пятигодка в наушниках сидела на подоконнике и сумасшедше качала головой. И Римус, лежащий в своём любимом кресле, положив голову на согнутый локоть, с огромной книгой на коленях. Он крепко спал и очень тихо сопел.

Сириус встал рядом с ним, уперев руки в бока, и улыбнулся. Работа, работа, работа. Он, должно быть, совсем выдохся. Сириус смягчился. Может, прямо сейчас Лунатику  _ не нужен  _ был час, где он будет отвлекать Сириуса от его собственных мыслей. Может, ему просто нужен был долгий и хороший сон. Он отошёл и опустился на диван напротив, взял газету Ежедневного Пророка и начал решать кроссворд, бросая на Римуса взгляды так часто, как он только осмеливался.

Он выглядел таким другим, когда спал. Без острых наблюдательных открытых глаз лицо Римуса смягчалось, из-за чего он выглядел более юным; более хрупким. Серебряные шрамы ловили на себе серый зимний свет – единственное внешнее проявление того, каким невероятно  _ сильным  _ был Римус. Каким выносливым. Стойким. Сириус помнил, как в первое время он хотел быть Римусом. Рок-звёзды, которых Сириус считал своими героями в те годы, так сильно были похожи на Лунатика, они все принадлежали к  _ его  _ миру. Римус был неистовым, и  _ крутым,  _ слегка диким – он ни от кого не терпел плохого отношения, и меньше всего от взрослых. В Гриммолд-Плейс на каникулах Сириус думал о своём друге-полукровке и представлял, что он может сказать, когда Вальбурга докопается до него в очередной раз. Он не будет бояться. Он не будет прогибаться.

Так что – нет, Сириус никогда не мог определить какой-то определённый момент или внезапное изменение. Потому что, может быть, для него это всегда было чем-то неизбежным. Потому что  _ кому ещё  _ может принадлежать Лунатик? Кто ещё кроме Сириуса может хотеть его так сильно? 

Проход за портретом открылся у него за спиной, и он почувствовал дуновение холодного воздуха, которое перекрыло тепло от их камина. Сириус вздохнул, услышав знакомые шаги Джеймса за собой и музыкальный смех Лили. Он приготовился натянуть ухмылку на лицо и украл один последний взгляд на Римуса, который так же крепко спал, на его щеках пылал розовый румянец. 

– Здарова! – Джеймс перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, приземлил тупого долговязого себя рядом с Сириусом и пихнул его в руку. Сириус пихнул его в ответ. 

– Здаров, как тренировка?

Римус проснулся от шума, потянулся, зевнул и сонно улыбнулся Лили, которая погладила его по голове, прислонившись к креслу.

– Прости, дорогой, – тихо сказала она. – Мы не хотели тебя будить.

– Я не хотел засыпать, – ответил Римус, убирая тяжёлую книгу на подлокотник кресла, затем растёр ноги, как будто они затекли. Он поднял взгляд на Сириуса и быстро в тайне ему улыбнулся. Сириус смущённо отвёл взгляд.

Мэри и Питер зашли с ними и немного неловко встали рядом. Марлин не было. Сириус задумался, может, они снова поссорились – в последнее время Марлин была реально угрюмой и вообще редко проводила время с ними.

– Я просто заброшу свою форму, – сказал Джеймс, указывая рукой на свою большую спортивную сумку для квиддича, которая валялась на полу. – Потом мы пойдём вниз на чай. Вы, ребят, пойдёте?

– Знаешь, что, – неожиданно сказал Питер, глядя на свою шахматную доску, которая стояла на верхней полке в дальнем углу комнаты, – думаю, я останусь здесь и посмотрю, может, кто-нибудь захочет поиграть.

– Я спущусь с тобой вниз, – сказала Мэри. – Посмотрю, может, Роман там. 

– Я думала, вы двое расстались? – Лили выгнула бровь. Мэри пожала плечами, положив одну руку на пояс. Сириус довольно хорошо знал этот взгляд. Мэри чего-то хотела, и она собиралась это получить.

– Лунатик? Бродяга? – Джеймс посмотрел на двух своих друзей. Римус зевнул.

– Не, прости, брат. Слишком много надо прочитать.

Сириус демонстративно поднял кроссворд повыше.

– Я, вообще-то, тут решаю.

– Ботаники, – фыркнул Джеймс, прежде чем подняться так же быстро, как и устроился на диване. – Ну ладно, дай мне пять минут, Эванс, – и отправился в сторону их комнаты с сумкой в руке, счастливо насвистывая себе под нос.

Прошло пять минут, и все разговаривали вокруг них, пока не разошлись по разным сторонам, кивая головой в знак прощания и наконец оставляя комнату такой же тихой, какой они ее нашли. Сириус и Римус не двинулись, лишь притворялись смотреть в книгу и кроссворд, два друга, довольные компанией друг друга.

Оставшись одни, они оба подняли взгляд. Глаза Римуса горели так ярко, в них было столько тёмных секретов, столько личных моментов. Сириус сухо сглотнул, в восторге и восхищении. Римус улыбнулся, и силы этой улыбки было достаточно, чтобы отправить Сириуса в нокаут.

– Всё хорошо? – тихо спросил Римус.

– Да, – прошептал Сириус в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня – ‘Bat Out Of Hell’ группы Meat Loaf.


End file.
